The Mythology of My Life
by Eponine Everdeen42
Summary: Join Meeka, a demigod, Jackie, an Egyptian magician, and James, a European magician on an unforgettable quest where all the cultures are blended together with no mercy! Will they survive? (And will Jackie ever stop punching Meeka!) UP FOR ADOPTION, PM ME IF YOU WANT POSSESSION OF THIS!


The Mythology of My Life Chapter 1: Introductions and a Mike Theft.

Meeka

Oi, love! I'm Meeka, [Okay, geez! Get off my case!] I mean Michaela Andrews, and I'm _like a boss!_ [GLOB, will you _stop it!_] I mean I'm here to tell you about our quests of awesomeness... [Gah! Keep away!] Which include me, the half-blood;-Please hold your applause until the end, thanks! - Jackie Franklin, my _extremely _violent and serious cousin who has pretty eyes and a pedigree in bloodlines, and finally, James Hart, a kid who is really cute. [No, I didn't mean it that way! Get lost!] And I think I should be explaining what we look like now, don't you think? Well, I'm pretty good at describing myself, but not as good at Jackie. Okay, let's do this, before she hits me.

I have shoulder length, straight, light-pink dyed hair. My eyes are violet, according to James, he's very serious about eyes. And I have the coolest pair of shoes...they're knee-high black-and-violet-tie-dyed sneakers with laces. Of course, the white laces are just decorations. There's a zipper in the back. Who would want to spend their entire afternoon lacing up their sneakers? That's what I would like to know. Oh, and I almost forgot...I sound exactly like Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs Lovett. Amazing, right? She's like a goddess in my La-la land. And my parents are the Greek goddess of the night Nyx, and a human. So I'm half-goddess! I can control darkness and ghoulies and ghosties and long-leggety beasties! It's very useful on Jackie, but more on that later...

And now for Jackie...ah, my incredibly violent, pureblood cousin...who likes to hit me...really hard...but more on that later. She is-wish me luck- _short,_ but her throwing hand is the devil! [Ow, my arm has been assasinated!] She has straightened, black-dyed hair and pretty blue eyes. Her skin is reeaaally pale, compared to mine, which is pretty pale. Plus, she likes temporary tattoos, so today she had a teardrop on one cheekbone and a shell on the other. And about the pureblood thing...We come from different cultures, so apparently she has the "Blood of the Pharaohs," which is like a club or whatevs. I tell her she's in Slytherin, 'cuz I love the Harry Potter series and all the Slytherins think they are pureblood. _I'm _from the good, honest, non-confusing _Greeks_, so _I'm _much less weird. So yeah, apparently she's following the path of Nepthys, some Egyptian water goddess.

And, of course, _James dahling, _the most adorable and wonderful boy in the world... [Hey, give that back!]

Chapter 2: We Have a Sing-Off

Jackie

[Give me the freaking mic.]

Oh, hullo there. I am Jacquelyn, the sweet Egyptian girl who saved you from my cousin, _Michaela._ The _Greek girl._ I can't believe she has the nerve to insult my path like that! Nepthys isn't just _some _Egyptian goddess! She's _goddess of all living water, including the Nile!_ [Oh, yeah? While you're at it, why don't you ask your mommy to use her sun powers and cook some eggs? Sunny-side up! Yes, I know she's the goddess of night. It's called sarcasm.]

Please pardon Michaela. She's sort of ADHD and disagreeable at times, so please excuse her. Oh, plus she has dyslexia, which is the reason we couldn't actually write a book, which is much safer than a recording. According to her, dyslexia means her brain is hard-wired for Ancient Greek, and ADHD means her mind is alert in battle. Actually, I hate to say it, but she's better at sword fighting than I am. [It's _not _because magicians hide behind wands! Stop insulting my brethren!] And about that one time she said it was useful to sic those stupid mutts on me...I'm afraid of hellhounds. Nyx brought one to show me once and it scared me into next Wednesday. Not kidding. I escaped with six inches of my hair seared off. [I am _not_ being overly dramatic, thank you very much!] Those black marks never came out, so I had it dyed. I just told the hair-dresser they were from my last slumber party. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth, either. I'm really good at using Divine Words.

Our story starts at the Academy, a boarding school for demigods/magicians/God-knows-what-elses. I happen to be an advanced magician. Michaela, or _Meeka _as she prefers everyone to call her, was practicing archery with a training dummy.

"Michaela, you missed Cloaking Class yesterday!" I told her. She had a ton of homework to make up. I allowed myself a small smile as she scowled at me her fiercest.

"I know that, doofus. I twisted my knee."

"You have homework."

"That can wait. The important thing is..." Meeka suddenly shot an arrow. It struck the dummy through the chest and it toppled off its perch. "Combat," she finished, retrieving the arrow proudly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Everything was combat with Meeka. Sword-fighting this, javelin-throwing that, when would it all end? She could be so exasperating!

"Fine, but I'm the one with the actual absent sheet," I reminded her, and started to walk away. I should have known what was coming.

Meeka caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. She opened her mouth and started singing "Worst Pies in London," from Sweeney Todd (YouTube it!).

_Wait,_

_What's ya rush,_

_What's ya hurry?_

_Gave me such a-_

_Fright, thought you was a ghost!_

_Half a minute can'tcha_

_Sit!_

_Sit yaself down,_

_Sit!_

"Ugh, you _know_ I hate it when you flaunt your Helena Bonham Carter voice!"

"All the more reason to do it," Meeka replied. "That's all very well, but what are we gonna do about him?" she continued, still quoting Mrs Lovett.

Suddenly I felt rebellious. I stole her spotlight. Really, I didn't care about the consequences; I just wanted to shut her up. I started singing "Worst Pies in London" myself!

Snatching an arrow as a rolling pin, I sat down behind the desk and started beating it.

*Gasp*

_A customer!_

_Wait, what's ya rush?_

_What's ya hurry?_

_Gave me such a-_

_Fright, I thought you was a ghost!_

_Half a minute, can'tcha_

_Sit!_

_Sit yaself down._

_Sit!_

_All I meant is that I haven't had a customer for weeks,_

_Did ya come in for a pie,_

_Sir?_

_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague._

_From the way that people,_

_Keep avoidin'-_

_No ya don't!_

Meeka just smiled and took another arrow. "It's nice to have a healthy competition," she said, and interrupted.

_Heaven knows I try, Sir!_

_But there's no one even comes in to inhale!_

_Right you are, sir, _

_Would ya like a drop of ale?_

_Mind, you, I can hardly blame them!_

_These are probably the worst pies, _

_In London!_

_I know why nobody cares to take 'em!_

_I should know-_

_I make 'em!_

_The worst pies_

_In London..._

_Even that's polite..._

_The worst pies in London..._

_If you dare to take a bite!_

Meeka suddenly changed her tune. She slid the arrow back into her quiver- Meeka never drops weapons on the floor, she always takes special care to put them where they belong – and began to sing again.

_I look once more,_

_Just around the riverbend!_

_Across the shore,_

_Where the gulls fly free!_

_Don't know what for..._

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the riverbend?_

_Just around the riverbend!_

_Should I choose the smoothest course?_

_Steady as a beating drum?_

_Should I marry_

_Kocoum?_

_Is all my dreaming at_

_An end?_

_Do you still wait for me?_

_Dream-Giver?_

_Just around the riverbend?_

I wondered where she got that. She's never seen a Disney film in her life. It's all Tim Burton and Henry Selick and horror movies.

In the end I gave her the absent sheet. She smiled and started on her javelin practice.

Sometimes I wonder about that girl.

Chapter 3: 10x8= Death

James

Finally.

I don't understand why I'm always last in these things. If those two like me so much why don't they pay attention?

Girls are weird.

So, in case you didn't know, I'm James Hart. You can call me James. You can call me JH. But don't call me One-sy. It's not my fault both names are one syllable. [I'm looking at you, Meeka.] I'm a wizard, _not _the Egyptian kind, thanks. Jackie's the Egyptian. I'm the European. Meeka's the Greek.

While my buddies were having their fun little competition, I was stuck in class. Well, not exactly stuck. More like having fun. See, Professor Albrit actually lets us use our spells. So I was flinging around a Flaming Spell. Sweet stuff, huh?

I guess I should actually tell you a bit more about myself. Well, it just so happens that I don't remember much, so I guess I'm the mystery guy. I do look like Johnny Depp, though [Meeka...Johnny Depp didn't marry HBC...Get your facts straight...I'll marry who I want.].

But then, of course, the fun part was over, and back to Mathematics. Not my favourite thing to do, but who cares? It's school, and if I'm going to get a decent job I need education. I was working out my latest problem, 175 ÷ 113 (Yeah...I'm advanced) when suddenly the window shattered.

Nobody batted an eye. This stuff happens all the time. Usually there's some psychic witch or half-blood outside. But this time it was different.

Something crawled through.

On closer examination, I learned it was a woman. A beautiful woman.

I immediately drew my wand. I had learned from experience that you should never trust a random person who climbs through a window. Or any random person at all.

The woman locked eyes with me. I wanted to cast a spell or run away. Yet, something kept me from doing so. Then she started to sing.

It was beautiful, haunting. It was a perfect song. She kept singing. I looked around, feeling sleepier than I usually am in class. Everyone had a blank stare on their face. I felt numb.

Then, I realized. It was a Siren! She had everyone under her spell...everyone except me. But I was getting there. There _was_ a way to avoid the song, but...that hadn't been tried since Odysseus. Still, I had to give it a try.

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed. The Siren smiled at me, revealing sharp teeth. Her long, wet, dark hair whipped around her waist.

_Give up, little hero, _she said in my mind, _I shall make your death less painful. I shall save your measly friends. Surrender; give your mind to me!_

"No, I won't give up!" I shrieked, and rushed to the teacher's desk. "Beeswax, beeswax, I need beeswax!" I murmured frantically, rooting through the contents of the drawer. Then, I saw them. Two large, tan, perfect balls of beeswax. The numb feeling was almost to my head, squeezing my brain, taking over my mind...

But then I couldn't hear it anymore. I grinned cockily and tapped the balls of wax in my ear.

"Sorry, could ya speak up, sonny?" I taunted.

The Siren yowled in rage. _No, no! You will serve me! You will rue this day! Noooooo! _She screamed as I performed a killing spell. And then she was gone.

My classmates blinked and rubbed their eyes. Professor Albrit sank down into his chair. "James, a word in the hall, please," he sighed, rubbing his temples. I obliged and we strode out.

"James," Professor Albrit said, taking me by the shoulders. I squirmed.

"James," he began again, "It's time you went on a quest."

"A-a quest? Me? You've gotta be kidding, Professor," I stammered. Professor A shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The gods must be appeased. And you have the brains. Like that girl Meeka," he winked.

Was he implying that I 'liked' Meeka? [Ouch!]

"I...Yes, sir. I'll go pack. Who will accompany me?"

"I'd say Meeka and Jackie. You three are as thick as thieves. I've already had your bag packed; it's in your room. In fact, all of your bags are packed."

"Sooo... We go now?"

"Yes, but first I have a gift. I have gifts for all of you. For you, a pack of the pills of Hermes."

I received the bottle with an odd look. "Godly drugs?"

Professor chuckled. He explained that the vitamins had special powers. For example, the yellow ones boosted your magic for an hour, and the blue ones healed minor injuries. Then he brought out something else for Meeka.

"What is it?" A necklace made of dark, glittery jewels with a white crystal pendant.

"It's a present from her mother. It amplifies her power-the Darkness." I winced. I wasn't particularly fond of Nyx, judging by the fact that when we first met she was possessed and tried to bash my head in. She apologized afterward, but I haven't seen her since.

"And Jackie's gift," he continued. "Take very good care of it." He handed me a jar full of mud.

"Oh," I said.

"Take care, James." The Professor shooed me away. I was off to find my insane companions. [Stop it, Jackie!]

Chapter 4: She Has a Jar of Dirt

Meeka

Before James Dahling had arrived, I had been dip-dying the ends of my pink hair violent cobalt blue. It looked quite nice, actually. I offered to dip-dye Jackie's hot pink, since it looks great on her, but, being the stuffy bore she is, she turned up her nose.

"I don't see why I need to engage in silly, hair-damaging activities."

"You don't need to." I continued. My hair would look so awesome!

And, of course, right when I was almost finished, James burst in and scared me so bad I spilled a pint of hair dye on the rug. I fumed and summoned a warm wind to automatically dry my hair.

"Hey, jerk! Now I have to clean this up!" I complained, slugging him on the arm.

"We're going on a quest!" James shouted, throwing a few towels to soak up the mess.

I stopped dead in my tracks. A quest for all three of us? Whoa.

"Oh, and Professor Albrit gave us gifts to help us on the quest." James handed me a very pretty necklace, just like the one he had described a few seconds ago. My eyes popped out of my head.

"Oh, J, it's gorgeous! You said Mum gave it to me?" I asked him, fastening it around my neck. He nodded. As soon as I closed the clasp, I felt... stronger. Larger. Faster. More powerful. I grinned as I made a medium sized black flame dance in my palm. "I could definitely get used to this."

"I got a container of vitamins. They enhance your powers."

James handed the last jar to Jackie. I almost laughed out loud. A jar of dirt! "Hey, Jackie, guess what?" I said. Jackie was busy staring at her "gift", but I went on anyway. "I'll start calling you Jackie Sparrow." I danced around, singing "I've got a jar of dirt!" I know, know, but it was so funny!

Jackie proceeded to use her wicked Fist O' Death to hit me. It wasn't pleasant.

"Anyway, I was wondering why my bag was packed in my room," Jackie said.

I scooped mine up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's blow this hot dog stand!"

I noticed my companions looking at me funny.

"What?"

Chapter 5: It's Questing Time!

Jackie

Yes, so far, so true. Meeka isn't as rubbish at storytelling as I thought. So, we were walking into the sunset, or whatever, and I still wasn't sure what to do with my jar of dirt. Did it hide a magical all-powerful creature? Or was it a jar hosting a genie who gave unlimited wishes? Maybe it was a container full of magic mud that granted extra powers? I had no idea. Wouldn't it just be easier if I had a super awesome gift like Meeka's? It was bad enough that she was teasing me back at our dorm. Even James had been struggling to hold in his laughter.

"So, where do we go?" Meeka asked in a cheery voice, swinging around her black dagger that Nyx had given her for her seventh birthday. (Cyclopes crashed the party. Long story.)

"I don't know…maybe we should look for clues? Or check out some immortal haunts?" I suggested, finally putting my jar into my book bag. I knew some places that Greek gods hung around by, and they can help a lot.

James shrugged. "I really don't know. Hey, Meeka, what were you saying about that Camp Half-Bud place?"

Meeka rolled her eyes. "Half-_Blood,_ love. It's a summer camp for Greek demigods. I spent two summers there before dear old Dad dumped me at the boarding school."

"Tell us about it, Meeks. The location and everything. We might be able to pay 'em a visit, ask for info," I jumped in. James nodded and looked at me with appreciation.

Meeka smiled a sad smile. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to sit through my experiences." Meeka raised her eyebrows.

"Deal, Meeks." James nodded again. Meeka seemed to relax.

"Okay, Camp Half-Blood is a few miles away from here. It houses Greek demigods, or half-bloods. They train there, train for when they have to go out in the world. Chiron is a centaur- you know Monsieur Hayden? That was him in disguise, to fetch me- he's a huge part of camp..."

"It's gonna be a loooong night," I muttered under my breath.


End file.
